ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Dinosaur Princess (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of The Dinosaur Princess. Season 1 (2005-2006) #''Welcome Back'' - 04/16/2005 - After defeating Isaiah, Kitrina returns home as she deals with a returning Lilia who plans to TBD. #''Infestation'' - 04/23/2005 - A swarm of small dinosaurs invade Kitrina's house as she discovers that TBD. #''My Idol'' - 04/30/2005 - TBD #TBD - 05/07/2005 - TBD #''title ideas'' - 05/14/2005 - TBD #''Kitrina's Bat Mitzvah'' - 05/21/2005 - As part of her Jewish heritage, Kitrina celebrates her coming of age ritual and invites her friends to join it. However, when the Priestess plans on casting a spell to TBD, she heads to stop her. #TBD - 06/11/2005 - TBD #TBD - 06/18/2005 - TBD #TBD - 06/25/2005 - TBD #''Kitrina vs. the Titanoboa'' - 07/23/2005 - TBD #TBD - 07/30/2005 - TBD #''Gayle-focused'' - 08/06/2005 - TBD #TBD - 09/17/2005 - TBD #''Lotus'' - 03/04/2006 - A strange new substance known as Lotus has arrived in the Saurus Kingdom and almost everyone is addicted to it. As a result, Kitrina has to stop it from getting around and find the creator. #TBD - 03/11/2006 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2006 - TBD #TBD - 03/25/2006 - TBD #TBD - 04/01/2006 - TBD #''Where Are the Dinosaurs?'' - 04/08/2006 - for Spyro #TBD - 04/15/2006 - TBD #TBD - 04/22/2006 - TBD #TBD - 04/29/2006 - TBD Season 2 (2006-2007) #TBD - 05/20/2006 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2006 - TBD #TBD - 07/01/2006 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2006 - TBD #TBD - 08/19/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/30/2006 - TBD #''Night of the Undead'' - 10/28/2006 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2006 - TBD #TBD - 11/25/2006 - TBD #''special'' - 12/16/2006 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2007 - TBD #TBD - 03/31/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/07/2007 - TBD #TBD - 05/26/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/16/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/23/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/30/2007 - TBD #TBD - 07/07/2007 - TBD #TBD - 07/28/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/25/2007 - TBD #TBD - 09/01/2007 - TBD Season 3 (2007-2008) #''special'' - 10/27/2007 - TBD #TBD - 11/17/2007 - TBD #''special'' - 12/08/2007 - TBD #''One Year Done'' - 12/29/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2008 - TBD #TBD - 02/02/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/03/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/17/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/24/2008 - TBD #TBD - 05/31/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2008 - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2008 - TBD #TBD - 07/05/2008 - TBD #TBD - 07/12/2008 - TBD #TBD - 08/09/2008 - TBD #TBD - 09/13/2008 - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2008 - TBD #TBD - 10/18/2008 - TBD #''special'' - 10/25/2008 - TBD #TBD - 11/29/2008 - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2008 - TBD Season 4 (2008-2009) #''special'' - 12/27/2008 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2009 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/02/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2009 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/2009 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2009 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2009 - TBD #''Hail Queen Gayle'' - 09/06/2009 - Kitrina and Gayle accidentally arrive to an alternate world where Gayle became sinister and took TBD. (NOTE: This is a 1-hour special) #TBD - 09/07/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/09/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/10/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/11/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2009 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2009 - TBD Season 5 (2009-2010) #TBD - 12/05/2009 - TBD #''special'' - 12/12/2009 - TBD #TBD - 02/27/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/06/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/13/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2010 - TBD #TBD - 03/27/2010 - TBD #TBD - 04/03/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/01/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/08/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/15/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/22/2010 - TBD #TBD - 05/29/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/05/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/09/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2010 - TBD #TBD - 06/12/2010 - TBD #''Kitrina's Last Stand'' - 06/12/2010 - Kitrina arrives at a new area TBD. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas